Homework Help
by Alethea Kage
Summary: (Daiken/Kensuke) Daisuke needs some help with his homework. He sleeps over Ken's house. Um, i'm not good with summarys.


Homework Help  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
d/c The characters in this story are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of this horrible story.  
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi. Daiken/Kensuke, If you've got a problem with that, don't read this. I'm sure there's plenty of non-yaoi stories out there for ya. This is my first Digimon fanfic, so please bear with me if it sucks. It's also my first yaoi, so again bear with me.  
  
"..." speaking  
*...* thoughts   
  
  
  
Ken was walking home one day, when he heard someone call his name. "Ken!" he turned around and saw Daisuke running towards him. "Ken wait up!" He stopped and waited for his friend to catch up to him.  
  
"Hi Daisuke. Um what are you doing here? Daisuke didn't exactly live anywhere near Ken, so it was strange for him to be there. "Well I need some help with my homework, and your mom said I could come and stay the night, since it's Friday. But if you don't want me to, I can go home after you help me…if you want to help me that is." Daisuke looked down at his shoes.  
  
Ken was a little confused. "Oh course I'll help you, and I'd love for you to stay over. Why wouldn't I want you coming over? I love spending time with you." Daisuke looked up, slightly blushing. "Oh…well…um…I dunno, forget about it."   
  
Ken lifted his eyebrow, confused again. "O-okay then let's go."  
  
The two of them walked the rest of the way towards the Ichijouji's apartment. "Hi mom" Ken's mom turned around at the sound of her son's voice. "Oh hi Dear. Would you and Daisuke like a snack?" She pulled out a batch of freshly baked cookies, and Daisuke almost did a face vault. "Yes, that would be nice." Mrs. Ichijouji placed the cookies on a plate before she handed them to her son. "Thanks mom. Would it be okay if we brought these to my room?" Mrs. Ichijouji nodded. "Have fun you two."  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Once inside Ken's room Daisuke let Chibimon out of his bag. He quickly scampered over to Minoumon. Daisuke then went to sit near Ken. "So Daisuke what do you need help with?" Daisuke ruffled through his bag until he found the book he was looking for. He put it down on the table in front of Ken.   
  
"It's Algebra. I just can't understand Polynomials." Ken searched the page for a good problem. "Okay Daisuke I want you to look at what I'm doing. I'm going to solve this problem. Then you can do the next one and we'll see if you understand." Ken did the problem from start to finish, explaining each step to Daisuke.  
  
"Do you think you can do this problem?" Ken asked. Daisuke looked at it. "I'll give it a try." Ken put the book down in front of Daisuke, who immediately started working on the math problem. A few minutes later Daisuke looked up. "Uh Ken could you help me with this one?" Ken smiled warmly. "Of course." He bent down over Daisuke and looked at the problem. When he looked at Daisuke again, he noticed that he was blushing.   
  
"Daisuke why are you blushing?" This only made the boy blush more. "Uh...well...um...it's just that...oh never mind." Ken frowned. *Daisuke's been acting really weird today. I wonder what's up?*  
  
Ken worked on the rest of the problems with Daisuke, making sure that he understood perfectly how to solve the problems. When they were done, Daisuke put his book away, then turned to face Ken. "Uh… thanks for helping me. I like it when you help me. You don't give up on me like everyone else." Ken frowned, bewildered. "What's up with you today? You've been acting really strange. I have no problem helping you when you with your schoolwork Dai-chan. Daisuke got a startled look on his face. "What?" Ken asked. He didn't realize what he had just said.  
  
"You called me Dai-chan. Why?" This time Ken blushed. "Um...uh...um...well you see...the thing is..." he took a deep breath. "I love you Daisuke." Ken quickly looked down, taking a sudden interest in his feet. *Damnit why did I have to do that? Now Dai's gonna hate me. Some genius I am.*  
His thoughts were interrupted when Daisuke tilted ken's head up, and kissed him. *Huh? Daisuke's kissing me? This feels so perfect.* Ken started kissing the other boy back. When they pulled away, they were both blushing.  
  
Ken went over to his bed and sat down. Daisuke joined him shortly. "Uh Ken, I love you too." Ken's eyes filled with tears. "Really? You love me?" Daisuke nodded while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I really do."   
  
Just then Mrs. Ichijouji knocked on the door. "Boys, dinner's ready."   
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
"Well you two are pretty quiet. Is everything all right?" Ken's mom asked. Daisuke and Ken looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, everything's perfect." Daisuke took another bite of his dinner. "Man Mrs. Ichijouji, you make the best chicken and fries that I've ever eaten."   
  
"Why thank-you Daisuke."  
  
After dinner the two boys returned to Ken's room. "Chibimon, Minoumon, we've broughtcha some dinner." The two Digimon ran full speed when they heard the word 'dinner'. "Whoa calm down, eat the food not my hand!" Daisuke said while placing the food on the floor. He turned around when he heard Ken laughing. "And just what is so funny?"   
  
"You just looked so kawaii." Daisuke blushed a deep shade of red, but quickly got over his embarrassment and walked over to Ken.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do now?" Daisuke asked Ken "Well we could play video games, watch a movie, or-" He was cut off when Daisuke suddenly kissed him. Ken pulled back smiling. "What was that for?"   
  
Daisuke grinned. "You just looked so kawaii." Daisuke pulled Ken into a long passionate kiss.  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Ok that's it. Whatcha think? Review and give me your comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading.   
  
~Izanami Hime~  



End file.
